


A Real Beefcake

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: Director O'Brian has you working over radio with Chris Redfield.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Real Beefcake

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I found another fic that never got posted here. XD
> 
> I only own Doom: my OC.

Chris Redfield was a beefcake, you wondered if he ever used steroids – but your friend Doom was certain that he just hit the weights as much as he could. And still, it was a shame his longtime friend Jill Valentine wasn’t romantically involved with him.

You and Doom worked desk jobs for the BSAA before O’Brian promoted you two to the field. In fact, Doom’s real name was Hannah, who had been working there two years before you joined. She became attached to you, and you became friends almost instantly.

Yes, ‘Doom’ was Hannah’s radio call-sign, and yours was [Insert Name of Choice]. Doom always made fun of your radio name, much to your displeasure.

Today you happened to be tied to your desk, keeping watch over Chris and his newest partner over satellite. O’Brian wanted you to stay in touch with Chris and Jessica while they rescued Parker and Jill. Doom had been sent over to infiltrate and investigate the Valkoinen Mökki Airport with Quint and Keith. The woman worked pretty well with those two dorks anyway.

Doom was kind of your guardian angel; if she wasn’t watching your back, you feared that you might end up stalking Redfield. Judging by the radio chatter you listened in on with Chris and Jessica; you became rather protective of the BSAA agent.

You avoided calling the man ‘beefcake’ in public, for his sake, and yours. Though Doom told you that he was stern, but nice, so you’d be okay.

 _“Redfield to [Name], do you have the coordinates?_ ” Chris’ voice came through your headset.

“Yeah beef – I mean yes, I’m sending them to you right now,” you spoke as your fingers glided across the keyboard, hitting one of the keys to send the info to Chris’ GPS. “They’re comin’ right at you,” you added.

_“Alright, that’s not far from here. Have you heard anything from the others?”_

“You mean Doom and the nerds? Nope, not a peep.” You spoke.

 _“Damn, I hope they’re okay. [Name]?”_ Chris spoke.

“Yes?” you replied, leaning back in your chair as you stared at the computer screen.

_“Were you almost going to call me ‘beefcake’ earlier?”_

You froze in your seat, and you could hear Jessica snicker softly.

“I – uh, your signal’s messing up, I can’t hear you!” you sputtered, pulling off your headset before putting your face in your hands.

“[Name]? What’s going on in there? Is something wrong?” Director O’Brian spoke from the back of the room. This was only the second time he entered the room from his office.

“No sir, Chris and Jessica are on their way to the location I gave them,” you explained, turning in your chair to look at the older man. Your hair was messy – only because you had been sitting in the same spot since ten o’clock last night. A mug half-full of coffee sat on the desk next to you. You were left to your thoughts after he left – your thoughts about that beefcake Redfield working with Jessica.

O’Brian nodded before turning around.

“They wouldn’t even make a good couple,” you growled under your breath.

_“Did you say something, [Name]?”_

“Nothing, sir, just had something in my throat!”


End file.
